Family Ties
by Sukura
Summary: Devin Carter is a lonely man who has lost his wife and son; he see Harry at Mr. Dursley's shop picnic. Thinking that Harry is his son, Devin becomes obsesseed with Harry and begins to stalk him, but Devin not the only one interested in Harry.
1. loved onds lost

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Please be nice this is my first fanfiction.

Chapter One: Loved ones lost

It stood alone. 

Isolated, and forgotten.

Forgotten by all but one.

Never forgotten by him.

The wind seemed to moan through the many rows of damp headstones that occupied this lonely, secluded place. The threat of more rain lingers in the air, as if a warning to all of no relief, but he didn't care. It wasn't important, all that mattered in his life was gone. He stood before a single gravestone as if the other residents of the cemetery had shunned it. A constant reminder of what was lost to him. The gravestone, the last indication that the boy had ever really lived at all. That and the memories of him that he holds dear.

He had lost so much; so many people had been taken from him in his life. Misery seemed to be the only thing that would not die. Misery clung to him, refusing to let go, like a bad cold that would never go away. So many loved ones gone, his wife the only women he had truly loved. Then as if that wasn't enough pain, his son had been stolen from him, killed right in front of his eyes. The scene still played over and over again in his mind, and in his dream. 

Always taunting him.

Reminding him.

Eating through him like a magnet.

Always reminding him of his mistake. Why couldn't he have stopped it? He could still remember the terror in his son eyes as his life drained away. He looked at the gravestone, the gray isolated gravestone that held the name of his only child:

**_ Jamison Howard Carter_**

Born 1980

Died 1995

The beloved son of Devin and Eva Carter.

If only he had one more chance. One more chance to fix the mistake that he made. One more chance to turn back the clock, to be with his son. He would do anything for that one chance to have his son by his side.

The man knelt before his son's grave reached into his coat pocket and removed a small framed photo of young boy with bright green eyes that sparkled with laughter, peering through his glasses; his mouth turned up in a quiet smile. Wild black hair that could never be tamed, tousled by the wind. 

Yes, he would do anything to have his son back with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter a boy of 15 sat crunched against the side of the car door, his cousin Dudley Dursley took up most of the backset of the car as he sprawled in his overfed glory. Harry sighed as he looked out of the window of his Uncle's car. Why was he here, Harry silently asked himself over and over again. Dudley had thrown one major tantrum when he found out that Harry was coming. His chubby, fat, pig-like face had become so red as he screamed his head off that it clashed with his short blond hair that was plastered to the side of his face where it had become stuck from his sugar coated hand pulling on it.. It took Harry's aunt almost an hour and a half to calm him down. 

It was plain to see that the Dursley's didn't want him along. Grunning, his Uncle's firm was having a shop picnic and all the employees and their families were invited, so of course the Dursley's were going to go. Mr. Dursley could not miss this opportunity to impress his boss, but there was one problem, Harry. If they could, they would have left him at Mrs. Frigg's house, but the old lady seemed to have disappeared. Then, they were thinking about just leaving him at home, but Mrs. Dursley was absolutely against that idea. She had clearly stated "If Harry stays home alone, he'll probably blow up the house and what would the neighbors think of that." So in the end they had no choice, but to bring Harry along with them.

"Boy," Mr. Dursley had said before Harry had gotten into the car. " If anything happens, anything at all. Then so help me I will make your life a living nightmare, is that understood."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said with a sign.

"You are to try to stay out of sight is that understood. I do not want another incident like the one with your Aunt Marge. You are not going to ruin this for me," Mr. Dursley said.

"Yeah, watch it," Dudley said. 

Harry had a hard time trying not to laugh at the mention of his Aunt Marge. He remembered clearly what happened that day two years ago. His Aunt Marge had come to visit her brother for a week. At first Harry had made a deal with his Uncle, you see the Dursley's were very afraid that someone might find out Harry's little secret. You see Harry isn't a regular 15-year-old boy, he is a wizard and a very famous wizard at that. Harry had promise that he would behave perfectly and not mention the small fact that he was a wizard to Aunt Marge or that he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Instead, he would tell her exactly what Uncle Vernon had instructed him to tell her. That he went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boy's. If he had managed to pull it off, then his Uncle would sign the permission slip so he could go to Hogsmeade, a village outside of Hogwarts. Harry had tried, he really had, but Aunt Marge could not keep her mouth shut or her opinion about his parents to herself. He had gotten angry and as his anger grew so did Aunt Marge. Inflating like a carnival balloon until she bobbed against the ceiling of the dinning room.

"If anyone ask, you are not related to us. Is that clear," His Uncle's loud voice broke into his train of though.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.

The trip had been uneventful, the Dursley's didn't speak to Harry and Harry didn't speak to the Dursley's. Surprisingly to Harry, Dudley was quiet most of the way to the park. He was to busy banging his newest, expensive game system against the car door when he got mad at it. Except for the banging and the low whispers now and again from the front seat, it was amazingly peaceful. Harry didn't like peaceful; peaceful brought back memories, dark memories that haunted him day and night. The dead look in Cedric eyes, when Voldemort used the killing curse on him. The way he fell lifelessly to the ground and Voldemort's laugh still haunted him. He blamed himself for Cedric death, if he hadn't pushed Cedric to take the trophy too, then he still would have been alive. But no, he had to be Mister Perfect and have Cedric take the credit along with him. It was because of that, Cedric was dead and Voldemort was back.

It was because of the threat of Voldemort that Harry wasn't allowed to stay at the house of his best friend Ron Weasley, for the summer, like he did for most summer holidays. Dumbledore had forbid it, so Harry had no choice but to put up with the Dursley's for the summer.

"I'm bored," Dudley finally wined. Harry had been beginning to wonder when Dudley was going to start up.

"Don't worry Duddydums, we're here," Mrs. Dursley trilled as she pointed out the window, at a park filled with people and decorated with bright bobbing balloons. Harry thought of Aunt Marge. 

"Now, boy" Mr. Dursley said as he turn around to look at Harry " You understand what you are suppose to do. I want you…" 

"Yes, Yes, I know. Don't talk to anyone, stay out of sight, and I'm not related to you. I got it. You have already told me this over and over again," Harry said frustrated.

"Yeah, don't get close to the food either," Dudley Yelled.

Mr. Dursley glared, then turn away and got out of the car. Mrs. Dursley followed, then Dudley, who had a quite a bit of trouble getting out of the car door, due to the fact that he was bigger then the car door. Then finally Harry followed then into the bright sun and the park it shined upon.

~~~~~~ 

~~ ~~~~

The man slouched on the park bench as he watched the kids run through the group of people talking and laughing. The kids paid no mind to the shouts of "Slow down" by the adults. The man sighed, he didn't want to be here. He hated it, hated being around these kids and their happy families. If he couldn't be happy, why should they?

It was like the world was mocking him.

Taunting him; saying, look at us, we're happy, you're not.

Laughing at him, we have a family, you don't.

He clenched his fist angrily, and was about to walk away from all the laughing children, when he heard his name called.

"Carter, get over here"

The man let out an irritated growl as he turned around and saw Vernon Dursley standing with a bloated miniature of himself that was throwing a tantrum.

"I want you to clean up this mess," Mr. Dursley demanded as he pointed at the pile of sweets that had fallen to the ground when Dudley had tried to shove them all into his mouth. 

Devin Carter glared at the fat pig of a kid, but didn't say a word. "Yes Mr. Dursley sirs," as he bent down to pick up the mess. 

"Uncle Vernon, may I go down to the lake to read," a voice said from behind him.

Devin froze, that voice, he knew that voice. It was the voice of someone he though he would never hear from again. He looked up, and saw a boy of about fifteen standing before Mr. Dursley.

"I though I told you not to bother me," Mr. Dursley said.

"I know, I just wanted to know, if it was alright that I went down to the lake to read," The boy said.

"Fine, fine, just get out of my sight," Mr. Dursley said.

Devin watched the boy turn and leave, never taking his eyes off him. It couldn't be possible, but it was.

"Jamison" 

Well that it. Do you like it, hate it please tell me. Should I continue it or let it become one of the lost stories that is started but never finished.


	2. loved ones found

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. 

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter of this story. SirusBPadfoot, Fang, TeeDee, me, Tilly, Lady FoxFire. Thank you, I hope you will enjoy this part as well.

Family Ties

By Sukura

Chapter Two: Loved ones found

A photograph, one simple image of a happy time, 

Now, all gone, 

His family, his life

Gone

For so long he had denied himself, it was too hard to look at this one simple picture. This one photograph that holds so much pain and grief for him. One finger traced across the shiny surface, stopping at the women who's black hair gleamed as the sun hit it just right. She stood to the right of the younger version of himself with his wind tossed black hair flowing behind him, his face flushed from the sun and smiling, never knowing that today would be her last day at his side. How he remembered that day, they had spent the whole day at the beach. It felt nice to relax on the wide open beach after spending days cooped up in their small camper listening to the rain beat against the walls for hours on end. It was summer break for Jamison and his family, they had decided to spend it together camping. They had packed all of their stuff together and set out to have an adventure that they would never forget. They had spent most of the time going camping, fishing and hiking, just spending the time together. But that day was just so nice and warm, they had only a few days left before they had to return home, so they had decided to go to the beach. This photograph was taken just as the sun went down into the ocean, the three of them standing there together laughing and smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world. How wrong they were. The day that the picture was taken, was the day that she disappeared. Tears began to fall; all the memories he tried to suppress over the years came flooding back to haunt him. Devin tried to stop the tears from coming, but they ran down his face. His finger moved to the laughing boy standing between the two of them in the old photo. The boy was looking up at his father, his green eyes smiling at him. His black hair that could never be tamed hung loosely over his forehead. 

His son,

His child,

His only one,

Devin's mind came back to the present, to the shop picnic. He had spent the whole morning watching all the happy families and knowing that he had once been like that made him mad, angry and depressed. He wanted to lash out at these people for having what he had lost. The day had gone by slowly until he couldn't take it any longer. He had been ready to leave when Mr. Dursley had demanded that he clean up the mess that his fat slob of a son had made. Devin had really not been in the mood to deal with the likes of Mr. Dursley, he wanted to tell Mr. Dursley where he could stick it, but he didn't. Like a good little worker he had done what he was told, keeping his opinions to himself. It was then when he hard that voice. It was his son voice. 

__

"Uncle Vernon, may I go down to the lake to read."

It was unmistakable, he could never forget that voice; it was a voice that he hadn't heard in almost a year. It was his beloved son's voice. He had looked up and seen him standing there. With his wild black hair and his beautiful green eyes under a pair of broken glasses he was the spitting image of his only child The boy had stood there for only a few minutes talking to Mr. Dursley, then he was gone. He walked away without even a second glance. It took all of Devin's willpower not to go running after the boy. As it was, Mr. Dursley was watching him suspiciously, almost glaring at him. 

Devin had always hated Vernon Dursley, now he hated him even more. That man had the nerve to treat the boy like dirt. The boy looked so sad, so haunted, he had never seen his son look that sad before. His son had always been happy, he always had a smile on his face. But this boy looked as if he would never be happy again. If that boy were his son he would do what ever it took to make him smile and laugh once more. 

Devin took no time at all to find the mystery boy after Mr. Dursley had left. He had found him sitting under an oak tree reading a book. He look so peaceful, but there was still that haunted look to him. Devin had watched the boy for hours until Mr. Dursley came and practically dragged the poor boy away. Devin narrowed his eyes, who was this boy to Mr. Dursley. He had called him Uncle, but as far as Devin knew Mr. Dursley didn't have a nephew. Maybe Mr. Dursley doesn't have a right to the boy. 

He had watched as the boy was dragged off by Mr. Dursley, watched him being bullied by Mr. Dursley's fat son. The more he watched the angrier he became. He followed them as they left the shop picnic; he followed them right to Number Four Privet Drive. Driving by slowing and glaring at Mr. Dursley and his fat, ugly, sweaty family, being followed into the house by his boy. It had to be his boy, there was only one boy as perfect as his son. It had to be him. 

How many times had he asked for a second chance? A chance to make things right, a chance to be with his son. And this was his chance, the chance he had been waiting for since the day that his son had gone away. Now that day had finally come and he had no intention of letting the boy disappear again, after all that boy was his.

His Jamison 

His beloved son

Alive

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry slowly made his way down Ralling St, pulling his worn out coat tightly around him as he shivered from the cool morning breeze. The cold chilled air nipped at his skin, and his breath came out like smoke from a cigarette. It's way too early to be outside Harry decided, too early and to cold. He wouldn't have to be out this early if Dudley hadn't smashed all of the eggs the other day. How Aunt Petunia could find Dudley throwing eggs at people's homes cute, Harry would never know. Now, a little after six in the morning and Aunt Petunia needed eggs. 

"Dudley needs his protein," she had said as she pushed a still sleepy Harry out the door. 

Of course she couldn't have made him cereal (heaven forbid Dudley might eat something that was healthier then pancakes) and gotten the eggs later when she went shopping, no of course not, she needs the eggs right now and who better to get them, then poor sleepy Harry. Picking up his speed as he spotted his destination, a small corner store that was just a few blocks from their house. 

It wasn't the first time that Harry had to come to this little store to run an errand for the Dursely's, and it probably wouldn't be the last Harry thought. The Dursley's were always sending Harry out to get this and that, no matter the time or the weather. 

So it was little surprise to the lady behind the counter when she was distracted from the book that she was currently reading by the ringing of the little bell above the door when Harry entered the store. Shaking her head in annoyance, she went back to her book with out a second glance.

Rubbing his hands together, Harry quickly closed the door tightly behind him. Looking around he noticed that he was the only one in the store beside the cashier that was engrossed in a book that she was reading. Of course, who else would be stupid enough to get eggs this early in the morning, Harry thought and made his way to the Dairy section. 

The sound of the little bell drew Harry's attention to the door, a man in his middle thirties, wearing a navy blue jacket, had just stepped into the store. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry turned around and headed to the counter. 

"It's a bit early to be out don't you think? I would have though you would be taking advantages of the summer holidays, " the lady behind the counter said.

Harry just shrugged and smiled, "My aunt was out of eggs and she needed them to make breakfast."

The lady raised an eyebrow and muttered under her breath as she reaches down for a bag for the eggs. 

Taking his change from the lady, Harry turned to leave, but instead, Harry found himself on the ground, starring up at the man who he had just ran into. 

"O dear, are you all right?" The lady said coming out from behind the counter to help.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine," Harry reassured them.

The lady gave him a weary look then returned to her counter and continued to read her book.

"I'll help you up," The man said holding his hand out to Harry. After a bite of hesitation Harry took the offered hand and was lifted off the ground. "I am really sorry about that."

"That alright, It was partly my fault I should have been watching where I was going. I really ha… O no the eggs, I dropped them." Harry panicked as he picked up the egg container and prayed the eggs hadn't broke, but to his horror all but one egg were destroyed. Aunt Pentina would be ticked if he didn't get home soon with some eggs, intact eggs.

"Great, now what am I going to do," Harry mummered under his breath. 

"Why don't I buy you some more eggs and then I can give you a lift home, how does that sound," The man offered.

There was no way he had enough money to buy some more eggs and even if he had, Aunt Petnia would demand to know where the change was. Harry bit his lip nervously, the man did seem sincere but it was his fault that they were broken, he couldn't expect the man to replace them. 

"It would be no trouble at all," the man said getting out his wallet and pulling out some money and giving it to the lady. 

Harry sighed, well at least this way he won't be getting in trouble with the Dursley's and having them calling him a thief and a freak. 

"Thanks," Harry said once they where out of the store. " I'm sorry I ran into you like that."

"That's all right, why don't I give you a ride home," the man said smiling.

Harry stopped in his tracks, "No thanks, I don't really live far from here."

"Come on it's freezing out here, it's the least I can do." The man said persistently. 

Harry began to feel nervous; who was this man? He didn't like the way the man kept looking at him it seemed almost desperate. Harry took a few steps away from the stranger. "That's all right, I'm use to the cold, thanks again." With that, Harry took off running toward the Dursley's house. 

"Jamison," The man cried out as he watched the boy run down the street and out of his sight. But Harry didn't hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what do you think, I known I haven't really gotten to the action yet but I'm getting there? 

Sorry it took so long to get the second part out, after I wrote the first part I wasn't quite sure where it was going but I think I have figured it out. 

I would like to thank all the people, who reviewed the first part, I'm glad you liked it.

I would also like to thank my Uncle for all his help, because with out him this story would probably still be something in my head.

Please review and tell me if I should continue thanks.


	3. Voice from the past

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter two, THANK YOU. I am very sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I am hoping that the next one won't take so long.  
  
Someone, I think her name was Melissa, but I'm not quite sure, E-mailed me awhile ago about my story and I was never able to E-mail her back. I want to apology for that I had computer problems and lost your address. I also want to thank you; I was very flattered, that you like my story that much, but I do plan to finish it.  
  
Family Ties  
  
By Sukura  
  
Chapter Three: Voices from the past  
  
He watched,  
  
He waited,  
  
He planned,  
  
It had been three days since he had seen the boy at the corner store. Three days he had been watching the Dursley's house and for three days he had been planning. The day at the shop picnic Devin had seen his son's face on that boy. On that day his life was suddenly filled with a new meaning, a new purpose. Losing his family had nearly destroyed him, but he had managed to hold onto his sanity, somewhat. When he wasn't watching the Dursley's house he would spend his time in his son's room starring at the wall and remembering a time when he was happy. These memories would always stray back to the bad ones, he would hear his son's voice, calling for him, blaming him, accusing him.  
  
"Dad, where were you?"  
  
"Dad, I'm scared, What's going on? Daddy please, help me, why won't you help me?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
How he remembered that day, it haunted his dreams. He wanted to help his son but he couldn't move his body had betrayed him. His son was calling him, pleading to him and he was frozen, unable to move. He watched as his son's life ebbed away and all he could do was cry. Forcing those memories out of his mind he focused on his new obsession, the boy at the park. It was only a matter of time before he would have his son back with him, only a matter of time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bed, a piece of parchment laid before him just waiting to be written on. Thinking for few seconds, Harry picked up his quill and began to write.  
  
Hey Ron,  
  
How's it going, I'm bored stiff. There really isn't much to do here except watch Dudley eat. Can't wait until school start again. Nothing much is happening here, there are no weird dreams keeping me up. I went to a shop picnic with the Dursley's. I spent the whole day reading Hermione would be so proud of me. I did meet this strange guy earlier this week, actually I sort of ran into him. Maybe it's me, but there was something about him that made me nervous. He wanted to give me a ride home, he seem almost desperate. I told him no of course. He was probably just being nice, and it was only my imagination. Well anyway, tell your Mum and Dad hi for me.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
P.S. I just got a letter from padfoot, he said that he is doing fine but he can't talk much, something about it being a secret. It's too bad I can't come and visit you for the summer.  
  
Rolling up his message, Harry got up and walked over Hedwig giving her a friendly rub of her feather, causing her to push back affectionately.  
  
"You up to delivering this letter for me?" Harry asked.  
  
Hedwig, wooed and flapping her wings.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Harry laughed. "Could you take this letter to Ron."  
  
Wrapping the letter to Hedwig leg, Harry opened the window and the owl took off, flying into the night. Harry smiled as he watched her go and stood there for a few minute just staring. Turning around, Harry headed to his bed, when a cold feeling of dread and forewarning crept over him. Something was going to happen and soon. Shuddering, Harry brought his hand to his forehead and touched the famous lightning mark scar.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Voices from the past.  
  
Sleepless, never ending nights.  
  
Voices calling out my name.  
  
They stalk my Dreams.  
  
Never ending, never quiet.  
  
Always accusing.  
  
"This is your fault, this is all your fault. Why didn't you listen to me? They were dangerous. But you didn't listen to me, Now look at me. I'm dead because of you. You killed me, your own wife. You didn't save me and you didn't save Jamison and now you're paying the price."  
  
"No more, please no more," Devin pleaded in his sleep to deaf ears as he twisted and turned in the back seat of his parked car. Sweat drizzled down his drawn pale face. His eyes moving rapidly back and forth behind his closed eyelids. Hands clenching and unclenching in anguish.  
  
"Dad, Dad please."  
  
"It's your fault that our son is dead, you killed him. You should have listen to me, why didn't you listen to me?"  
  
"NOOOOO," Devin shouted as he bolted upright hitting his head on the ceiling of the car. Cursing quietly and rubbing his sore head. Devin's foggy mind slowly started to clear and he remembered where he was. He was parked a few houses from the Dursley's and it was dark. Checking his watch, he found that it was four o'clock in the morning. Leaning back into his seat, Devin let out a long sigh. The voices will go away. When I get my son back, he thought. Yes, they'll go away when I have my Jamison back.  
  
My Jamison,  
  
My sanity,  
  
My salvation,  
  
My son,  
  
Making up his mind, he stepped out of his car and made his way slowly down the street to Number Four Privet Drive. Devin had come here many times before when they were asleep and would just walk around the outside of the house and peeked into the windows. He had wanted to get a good idea of the layout of the house and it's surroundings. He wanted to see if the Dursley's had any pets and to his relief they didn't. He would have preferred to break into the house in the daylight, but there had always been someone there with the family coming or going.  
  
Going to the back door, he began to make quick work of the lock on the Dursley's door. In no time at all he was in the house. As he moved from the kitchen to the living room, he noticed the pictures on the wall. The room was covered with pictures of the Dursley's fat son. There were family pictures of the three Dursley's together, but no pictures of the boy. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the boy didn't even live here.  
  
He made one last look around the living room and began to walk slowly, quietly up the stair. It took him a few minutes to find the right room; the first room he tried was the master bedroom where the Dursley's were snoring peacefully. Then he had gone to the fat boy's room whose snores could wake the dead. Then finally he had found his son's room, it was the smallest room in the house. The room was very bare, no picture on the walls, few personal item and those very worn and tired. Devin got the feeling that this room wasn't really his son's room, more of a cell or a monk's chamber.  
  
Making his way through the room, Devin noticed the large empty cage by the window. He wondered what was kept in there. Next to the cage he saw a book, the book seemed to be the only personal item in the room. Walking over to the desk by the window, Devin picked it up, it was a plain red book with gold type on the cover, the title read: Guide to Advanced Transfiguration. What an odd name for a book, Devin thought, as he traced the gold writing. Opening the book, Devin read what was written on the inside cover, Property of Harry Potter, fourth year student at Hogwarts.  
  
Potter !!! Devin almost dropped the book when he read that name. Turning to look at the sleeping boy, Devin stared with disbelief at him. Potter, Harry Potter, his surname was Potter. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't.  
  
His wife's maiden name was Potter. Evelyn Laura Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the end of chapter three, and once again I would like to apology for the very, very long delay in getting the chapter out. I had a full load of classes, two jobs and writer's block. I am really sorry and I am hoping to get the next chapter out in two weeks.  
  
I would like to thank my Uncle for proofreading this for me, because without him, I would never have posted it. 


	4. Unburying the Past

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Family Ties  
  
By Sukura  
  
Chapter Four: Unburying the Past.  
  
Evelyn Laura Potter,  
  
His wife,  
  
His Beloved,  
  
Staring at the boy, the book clutched to his chest, knuckles going white as he griped the spine of the book. Its just chance that the boy's surname is Potter that's a common enough name, just an every day name. As far as Devin knew his wife didn't have any family. She never talked about them and he never really brought it up, except for that one time:  
  
"Don't you want your family to come to our wedding," Devin asked.  
"No, as far as I'm concerned, you're the only family that I have," Eva said.  
  
He never forgot how sad she looked when she talked about her family. Devin could tell that her family was a sore subject to her, so he always tried to avoid the subject, all together. He remembered the day their son was born, he was so proud at that moment, watching his beautiful wife holding their new infant son.  
  
"I wish my parents were alive to see this," Devin commented.  
A very sad look came over Eva's face. "Your parents would have been very proud of you wouldn't they."  
"I hope they would have been." Devin said looking at his wife.  
Eva lay on the hospital bed starring down at their son as she cradled him in her arms. "My family was so disappointed in me," she said softly still looking down at the baby's full head of dark hair. "I wasn't like them, I was different, but now no matter how you turn out Jamison, I will be so proud of you and I will love you no matter what you are." She leaned down and softly kissed their baby's forehead. "No matter what." Devin had watched her as she held her son close. Neither one speaking, a comfortable silence fell between them as they both watched their precious bundle sleep peacefully.  
  
It was these memories that Devin treasured the most, when he had his family. A low moan shook Devin out of his dreams of the past, as the boy's body twisted and turned in his bed, he was covered in sweat, and he was obviously having a nightmare. Devin frowned with concern.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
His scar hurt, it was a hot piercing pain that drove him to his knees. Clutching his forehead, Harry rocked back and forward as the pain washed over him.  
  
"You have the information that I need," a harsh voice hissed from somewhere near him.  
  
The pain from his scar had lessened enough for Harry to look up; it was then that Harry noticed the room he was in. Shadow hid the details of the room, while the bare light bulb behind the adults standing before Harry, threw their faces into shadows that he could not see through. Harry felt that he had been in this room before, but the details wouldn't come to him. It was as if part of his brain was still asleep. Stepping out of the shadows, Harry gasped as he recognized the horrid face of Voldemont before him.  
  
"I do my Lord." A small hesitant voice said.  
  
Harry turned toward the voice and it was then that he noticed another person. Light poured through the cracks between the boards covering the window behind the person. Harry could make out a tall slender man's form, his arms held awkwardly at his side, the face was hidden in the shadows.  
  
A dream, this is a dream Harry thought.  
  
"You will tell me what I want," Lord Voldemont hissed as he moved toward the man " Or you will regret it."  
  
"I.I.I won't," the man tried to say. " Yes my Lord." He said defeated.  
  
That voice, I know that voice. I've heard it before, but where?  
  
"It's no use to fight me," Voldemont sneered. " Isn't that right my dear." Voldemont turned to stare at a young girl who moved to stand beside him.  
  
"It's a pointless gesture, but I'm sure it makes him feel better." she said smiling.  
  
Harry could make out the girl's pale skin that looked almost transparent in the pale light of the darkened room. With her long flowing hair and light many-layered gown of silk, she had a ghostly pale look.  
  
"Why?" the man's voice quivered with pain. " I loved you."  
  
The girl smiled sweetly and walked closer to the man.  
  
It was then that Harry realized that the man's arms were bound tightly by the large python wrapped around him.  
  
"You're very sweet in a stupid way," the girl said moving even closer, she encircled her arms around the man's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. " But you're not my type."  
  
As she stood up from kissing the man, she brushed her hair away from her face and when she did, her sleeve slid down her thin pale arm revealing to Harry, the mark of a death eater burned into her skin.  
  
"A Death Eater," Harry said softly.  
  
"You will give me the information that I need." Voldemont said as he caressed the python's smooth head.  
  
"No," said the man very, very softly.  
  
"You will," Voldemont hissed raising his wand toward the man. " You will, Crucio."  
  
The man screams echoed through the deserted house as the python coiled ever tighter.  
  
Harry could do nothing but watch, he wanted to move closer or call out, anything to help the man before him, but he found himself paralyzed. I know it's a dream, but it so real. I know who this man is, if only I could see his face, Harry thought.  
  
Voldemont laughed, "You will tell me everything I need."  
  
"Kill me," the man pleaded.  
  
"Oh no, I have plans for you," Voldemont said, " Your part in my plans is far from over." An evil twisted smile appeared on Voldemont's face, holding up his wand once more, he said. "Crucio."  
  
The last thing that Harry heard before he was pulled into darkness, were the agonizing screams of the tortured man.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"No, leave him alone," Harry moaned.  
  
A hand caressed Harry's forehead pushing a few strands of hair off of his face. It was then that Devin noticed the lightning shaped scar in the middle of the boys' forehead. This scar Devin thought, Jamison doesn't have a scar like this. Tracing the scar with his fingers, Devin noticed Harry's flushed face and hot skin  
  
"You're burning up," Devin said in concern.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Harry felt himself being pulled back to his body and became aware of someone caressing his forehead.  
  
"You burning up," Harry heard someone say.  
  
Uncle Vernon? This was the first thought that came to Harry's foggy mind as he slowly woke up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Emerald green eyes fluttered open and stared in shock at the man hovering over him.  
  
Devin could only stare at the beautiful green eyes that looked so much like his beloved wife's. Devin was so lost in thought that he was totally taken off guard when Harry scrambled off his bed, almost knocking Devin to the floor. Harry grabbed his wand from the nightstand and pointed it at a shocked Devin.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry demanded.  
  
"What do you mean who am I, stop fooling around Jamison and put that stick down." Devin said.  
  
Harry just stared at the man, wand aimed, ready for anything.  
  
"Jamison, son, what's wrong with you. Don't you even recognize your own father."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I would like to thank my Uncle for helping me with my story without him I would not have posted it.  
  
I would also like to thank everyone, who reviewed the last chapter, thank you. I also would like to say sorry for taking so long to get this out.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Family Ties  
  
By Sukura  
  
Chapter Five: The Calm Before the Storm  
  
Jamison,  
  
My son,  
  
My only family,  
  
Mine,  
  
His son stood before him, so close Devin could smell that sweet clean smell of the child, he could see every dark hair gently moving in the air. How long he had waited for this moment when he would be reunited with his son. But something was wrong, Jamison was backing away from him, his son was afraid, how could he be afraid of him his father. It was happening again, his son was pushing him away, just like before. The memory of his son's eyes came back to him.  
  
Terrified green eyes,  
  
Pleading with him,  
  
Begging him to stop,  
  
"Jamison, please don't be afraid of me, it won't happen again, I'm much better now. I don't know what happen that night. I've forgotten," Devin pleaded, stepping closer to the frighten boy holding his hand out towards him.  
  
Harry took a step back feeling trapped; his wand still aimed at the man chest's.  
  
"Jamison, put that stick down," Devin said, for some reason the little branch made him feel strangely uneasy.  
  
"Stay back," Harry called out as he backed into the wall of the bedroom. "Or else I'll hex you."  
  
Hex me, Devin thought as he raised an eyebrow and wondered what his son meant by that, the boy couldn't really plan on hitting him with that stick that he was waving around.  
  
Harry was trying to figure out what the man wanted, if he was a Death Eater, a weird Muggle or just plain crazy. Who was this Jamison and why did this strange man keep calling him that?  
  
"How were you able to get in here," Harry asked out loud? Wasn't the whole reason he was being forced to stay at the stupid Dursley's house was because of the blood protection that was supposed to protect him from the Dark Lord. So how was one of his servants able to get in here?  
  
Devin stared uneasily at Jamison and wondered again why the boy was pointing that stick at him, what could he possible do with it. Suddenly the boy wavered on his feet, his eyes becoming unfocused and dropping the stick to the floor. Devin was at his side in a second.  
  
"Jamison!!!"  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what was happening, the pain, hot piercing pain that ripped through his head. He couldn't concentrate, he felt himself falling. But steadying arms caught him before he could hit the ground and the last thing that Harry saw was the concerned, frightened, features on the stranger's face looking down at him.  
  
Devin stared down at the unconscious boy in shock, as blood seeped out of the strange scare on the boy's forehead, slowly sliding down the boy's cheek and dripping onto the floor in a dark small puddle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ron Weasley sighed in frustration. He had spent the last two hours trapped in the dark, in a small stuffy, very cramped closet. It smelled of old used shoes, mothballs, old ladies perfume and what probably once was a small brown mouse shriveled in the corner. Considering that it's a storage closet, Ron wasn't surprised that it didn't smell like roses. It was dark and there were, to his horror, probably spiders in here, big hairy spiders. It didn't matter how long he screamed, no one heard him. Ron cursed under his breath, Fred and George had probably put a silence charm around the closet so no one would hear his screams of frustration. Them and their stupid little pranks, Ron thought. He wondered how he could be so stupid to get caught in the twins stupid Portkey. They had finally figured out how to make their very own mini Portkey and had been trying it out on everyone (secretly of course, if their mum had found out she would throw a fit). At first it was funny, but now they had gone to far this time Ron felt. It had been comical when they had tricked Ginny and trapped her inside the tool shed outback. Of course Ginny was pretty mad, but after awhile she had gotten over it and had laughed along with them. But Ginny had only been trapped in the tool shed for about fifteen-minute, not for what felt like hours. Suddenly the door flew open, and light spilled over the darkness. Ron covered his eyes in an attempt to keep the light from blinding him, but failed. When the little blotches had cleared from his eyes and he could finally see, his stupid twin brothers were staring in at him. Both had identical big smile plastered on their freckled goofy faces.  
  
Ron tried to glare at them while blinking his eyes to stop them from tearing up in the bright light.  
  
"Sorry about that," George said first.  
  
"We sort of forgot about you," Fred admitted "Lunch, you know."  
  
Ron glared and tried to look furious as he got off the floor and brushed the dust bunnies off his clothes.  
  
"Dad's looking for you, didn't you hear him calling," George said with a snicker.  
  
Ron slowly crept out of the closet; his whole body was stiff and he ached all over. Not to mention that his legs had fallen asleep after he had been sitting on them for over two hours. He slowly started to limp towards the kitchen.  
  
"You're not going to tell mum are you?" Fred asked, a little worried as he followed his little brother down the hallway.  
  
Ron ignored him, picking bits of dried bugs from his hair.  
  
Fred and George gave each other a look as they walked behind him.  
  
"Look, were sorry, it was an accident, we had only planned to leave you in there for about 10 to 15 minutes," George said.  
  
Ron turned and glared.  
  
"Honest, it's the truth," both George and Fred said in unison. Holding up their right hands and saying, "Cross our heart and hope to die."  
  
"I wish," said Ron as he turned around and continued to the kitchen.  
  
They went to far this time Ron thought angrily. One way or another I'm going to get back at them, his thoughts were so full of plotting his revenge, he did even notice his father's voice, until her was standing right next to him.  
  
"Ron, there you are, I've been looking all over for you," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Well, I was kinda locked up," Ron said with a shrug.  
  
"Do I even what to know?" Mr. Weasley asked with a sigh. "What did they do this time?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Ron said, but I'll get even with them myself, he thought.  
  
"I'll let it go for now, I wanted to know if you had gotten a letter from Harry?"  
  
"Not lately, but I should be getting one anytime now," Ron replied. "Why?"  
  
"Dumbledore is worried, strange things have been happening, wizards have been disappearing, only to show up days later with no memory of where they have been."  
  
"A memory charm?" Ron asked  
  
"A very strong memory charm, no one has been able to brake it, but that's not the only thing that is worrying Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
Ron knew that if he wanted to learn more about what was going on he would have to play it cool. If he acted too eager, his dad would remember he wasn't supposed to be talking about the Order's business in front of the kids.  
  
Since Voldemort's return, the whole Weasley family had been on high alert, there had even been talk about moving to a more secure location. But Mrs. Weasley was dead set against it. This was her home, the Weasley clan had lived there for generations and she was not going to be bullied out of her home. Ron had a feeling that once Voldemort got more active, she would change her mind.  
  
"Do you think it's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did it?" Ron asked when his dad didn't give him any more information.  
  
"We do, but Fudge doesn't think so, he is still going on that Harry Potter is crazy and that He hasn't returned"  
  
"What happened to the wizards who disappeared?" Ron asked causally.  
  
"Sorry Ron, that a question I can't answer," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Why not?" Ron almost wined.  
  
Mr. Weasley shook his head, "Tell me if you get a letter from Harry."  
  
Sighing, Ron nodded his head in defeat and left the room.  
  
When Ron got to his room he saw Hedwig sitting on a perch beside Ron's bed waiting for him. Smiling Ron stroked the white owl's feathers as he read Harry's letter.  
  
Hey Ron,  
  
How's it going, I'm bored stiff. There really isn't much to do here except watch Dudley eat. Can't wait until school start again. Nothing much is happening here, there are no weird dreams keeping me up. I went to a shop picnic with the Dursley's. I spent the whole day reading Hermione would be so proud of me. I did meet this strange guy earlier this week, actually I sort of ran into him. Maybe it's me, but there was something about him that made me nervous. He wanted to give me a ride home, he seem almost desperate. I told him no of course. He was probably just being nice, and it was only my imagination. Well anyway, tell your Mum and Dad hi for me.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
P.S. I just got a letter from padfoot, he said that he is doing fine but he can't talk much, something about it being a secret. It's too bad I can't come and visit you for the summer.  
  
After reading the letter over again a few times, Ron took out his quill and began to write. He had a lot to tell Harry, especially about the new information he had gotten about Voldemort.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Tell me my dear, what do you think of our prisoner," Voldemort asked the young lady beside him. As they stared at the unconscious man lying on the wooden floor. Blood seeped from the many cuts that decorated the man's body. A large python lay curled next to man.  
  
"He is a incompetent fool, who has always been in the shadows and wishes to prove himself to others. To make himself feel important." She said.  
  
"Yes, and it was that weakness that made him so easy to capture." Voldemort hissed.  
  
The young woman smiled as she kneeled before her master, her long blond hair flowing over her pale shoulder as she bent her head down.  
  
"I have learned much from this man," she whispered.  
  
"You have made me very pleased, Alura. Very pleased."  
  
"Thank you my Master," Alura said.  
  
"Yes, the information which he oh so willingly gave us will be the downfall of Harry Potter. It is only a matter of time now; soon Harry Potter will no longer exists. Yes, only a matter of time."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At 5:30 a.m. sharp, Petunia Dursley quietly got out of bed, leaving her sleeping husband to another hour of sleep, until he had to get up to go to work. Mrs. Dursley had a busy day planned out ahead of her. She only had a few hours until her Dudley-doo was up and she wanted to make sure everything was ready for her growing young man. After that she was going to do a little work around the house, then maybe take Dudley and his friends to the mall, then she was going to enjoy her favorite pastime, gossiping with the neighbors. Learning all the good dirt and juicy tidbits about what Kelly Wollhelm, the girl down the street was doing with Ken Gilbert across the road at twelve o'clock at night, when Kelly's husband was out of town. Or that Patty Putnam's daughter, Alice was pregnant with Jack Stanley's son and she was trying to cover it up. It's better than the soap operas on the Telly. Mrs. Dursley couldn't wait to find out what Janet Marson was doing out of town a week ago, yes it was going to be a busy day.  
  
Quietly leaving the bedroom, Mrs. Dursley made her way down the hall and stopped at her nephew's door. Without any hesitation or delay, she opened the door and marched into the room.  
  
"Get up you lazy boy, there's work to be..." Mrs. Dursley stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that her nephew was nowhere to be seen. Lying on the ground by his unmade bed was Harry's wand.  
  
Mrs. Dursley made her way to the bed and picked up the discarded wand looking at it carefully, Mrs. Dursley knew that this was not a good sign. If there was one thing that she knew about her nephew, it was that he would not leave his wand lying carelessly around. Out of all the memories that Mrs. Dursley had about her sister, she remembered that one of the most important things to a wizard was their wand. She remembered Lily saying that is was like a part of her.  
  
Hoot!!!  
  
Startled out of her thoughts, Mrs. Dursley looked up to see Harry's owl staring at her with it's head cocked to one side and she noticed a letter tied to the owl's leg.  
  
A/N: Well here is Chapter Five, sorry for the long wait. This chapter gave me such a hard time, if it wasn't for one of my best friend's suggestions, I probably wouldn't have gotten it out yet.  
  
The next story that I am planning on updating is A Place Called Home. I have it all written out on notebook paper so all I have to do is to get it typed up and get it proof read by my uncle.  
  
Some people asked me if I was going to follow the Fifth book or make it AU, I'm thinking of making it AU, I might use some of the characters from the fifth book, but that is about it. With summer coming, I'll have more time to write.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, and to those who read it.  
  
Please review and tell my what you think, your comments help me along.  
  
I would also like to thank my Uncle for proof reading my story and correcting all the mistakes. 


	6. Welcome Home

Family Ties

Chapter Six: Welcome Home

Breath in,

Up,

Breath out,

Down,

Breath in,

Up,

Breath out,

Down,

Devin stared at the sleeping boy, watching as his chest moved slowly up and down. He was breathing, Devin thought, he could feel Harry's warm breath as he held his hand above the boy's mouth. Devin stared intently, afraid that if he looked away, just for a second, the boy would stop breathing, like Jamison did.

Lifeless green eyes,

Dead to the world,

Staring at nothing,

Never to see again,

Dead,

No, Devin thought shaking his head, Jamison is not dead, he's breathing, he's right here in front of me, safe and alive. But no mater how much Devin argued with himself, he couldn't get rid of the image of the lifeless green eyes as they stared back up at him.

"**_Kill him,"_** the voice had whispered to him, as he tightened his gripe on his son's neck.

No, Devin mentally screamed, as he tried desperately to push the memory away, but no matter how hard he tried, the nightmares kept coming.

"_Mr. Carter, I'm afraid we found your wife's body, we are going to need you to come to the hospital to identify the body."_

_The sight of his wife's pale, still body lying naked on the cold hard steel covered with only a sheet, the look of pain etched forever into her face, it was a memory that he would never forget_.

_His son laid motionless, his dead eyes staring up at him as he pulled his hands away from the boy's neck, hardly believing what he had just done. Cruel laughter range from behind him right before he heard the word, **"Crucio**," after that the only thing that Devin remembered was the pain_.

Despite all his efforts Devin found himself crying. Tears fell incessantly down his cheeks at the painful memories of his wife and son. Wiping the tears away with his hands, Devin pushed away all the pain, all the grief and concentrated on the face of the sleeping boy.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Jamison," Devin said softly. "I don't know what came over me. I never meant to hurt you. I know what I did to you is unforgivable, but I will try to make it up to you, we will be a family again, just you and me."

All the while, Devin spoke, his hand gently stroked the boy's hair. Harry slept.

_Dear Harry,_

_Fred and George have gone too far in their pranks; do you know what they did to me? They locked me in a small stuffy closet, with one of their new inventions. There were spiders in there (shudder)! We need to teach them a lesson, when school starts again, I've got a plan to get them back, but I'm going to need your help, we're going to make them pay for locking me in that stinky, spider ridden closet._

_I have some news on he- who-must-not-be-named, something is going on and the Dumbolder is really worried. Wizards all over Britain have been disappearing and then showing up with really powerful memory charms placed on them and no one has been able to break them. Dad won't tell me what happened to the wizards who disappeared, but I'll keep trying to find out. That is all that I have been able to get out of him so far._

_Ron_

_P.S. if you get in touch with padfoot tell him I said hi._

Petunia read and reread the letter. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She wanted nothing to do with the wizards, but her nephew Harry was gone and maybe in danger. If any thing happened to Harry, she would never be able to deal with the guilt. She may not have liked her sister, but she still had been her sister and Harry was her nephew. No mater how much she would like to deny it, Harry was family. Making up her mind, she grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

"So you have not been able to find out what Voldemort's is up to?" asked Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogswart.

Severus Snape stood before the headmaster's desk, his pale complexion even paler than normal. Beads of nervous sweat forming on his brow. "Whatever he is doing, he's keeping it a secret. As far as I know only a few select people in his inner circle know his plans."

"I don't like this Severus, there have been over fifteen people who have disappeared, that we know of, only ten have reappeared and they have been transformed into old people who have no idea where they have been or what has happened to them."

Severus was about to answer, when Harry Potter's owl came swooping into the Headmaster's office, dropping a parcel onto his desk.

"Potter again," Snape snarled, "What's wrong this time?"

Albus ignored Severus and unrolled the scroll, scanning through it quickly, Albus paled.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

Albus handed the letter over to Severus, who quickly read over it.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I want you to know that my family and I had nothing to do with this. Early this morning, I went to my nephew's room to find him missing, his wand was discarded on the ground. I know that my family and I have not gotten along with Harry, but he is still my nephew and I am worried that something might have happened to him._

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia Dursley _

"Potter's missing," Severus said after reading the letter. "That's all we need now, some stupid schoolboy prank."

"This is not good," Albus said, "If Voldermont has him…," Stopping himself Albus turned to the Severus, "I want you to go to the Durlseys and find out all you can."

It was a little after three in the afternoon, when Petunia heard the knocking at the door. Putting away the dishes and drying her hands, she walked to the door, opening it to reveal Severus Snape towering before her, dressed in a black robe, and glaring menacingly down at the housewife.

"I knew one of your kind would come eventually," Petunia said

"You must be Potter's aunt." Severus muttered staring at Petunia down his long nose.

"Petunia, my sweet, who's at the door?" Vernon Durlsey said coming up behind his wife.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon demanded when he saw Severus.

"I'm here to find out what has happened to Potter."

"The boy ran away," Vernon growled, "Now leave, your kind is not welcome here."

Your kind, Severus thought, narrowing his eyes, "Would Potter have a reason to run away?" asked Severus, glaring.

"The kid's ungrateful," Vernon said. "We took him in, fed him, clothed him, all with money we could have used on our little Dudley."

Dudley, stood behind his father holding a large half eaten cookie, looking fearfully at the wizard. Severus gave the porky kid a once over and snorted. "It seems to me, the kid could use a little less of everything."

"How dare you," Vernon roared taking a step toward Severus.

"Vernon," Petunia finally said warningly, then turned to Severus. "I'll take you to his room; I left everything the way it was."

Nodding his head Severus followed Petunia up the stairs, he wasn't quite sure what to expect when he enter Potter's room, but it wasn't this. Harry's room was small and bare, a tattered thin blanket lying discarded on the floor, next to it laid a wand. Severus picked up the wand and examining it, while Petunia stood by the door and watched.

No matter how stupid or rash the boy was he wouldn't leave his wand behind Severus thought. Whatever happened here, Potter did not leave willingly, Severus was sure of that. "Did any…" Severus stated to say, when a piercing scream erupted from downstairs.

"Vernon," Petunia said running out of the room followed by the Potion Master. Standing in the living room were, four Death Eaters, with wands ready.

Slowly coming awake, Harry quickly pulled his arm over his eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

"Where am I?" Harry said slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Getting out of the bed, Harry found himself in what looked like a boy's bedroom. The walls were a light blue, covered in posters of various bands and a couple of swimsuit models. The carpet was a light brown with clothing scattered everywhere. A large bookshelf was by the bed, overflowing with books of all genres. On the other side of the bed was a desk, a math book laid open, but it was the picture next to it that caught Harry's attention. Picking the picture up, Harry studied it closely, shocked with what he was seeing. There standing in the picture, was someone who looked just like him, next to a man and woman that Harry did not know. He looks just like me, Harry thought, what's going on?

"Do you like it; I left everything just the way you left it?"

Dropping the frame Harry turned around to stare at the strange man standing in the doorway. The man looked as if he had not slept for weeks, his clothes, hair, and face were all rumpled and unkempt.

"Welcome home, Jamison."

I want to thank my uncle for proof reading this chapter for me, because if he didn't I would have never posted it.


End file.
